


He Said

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job Fridays Challenge, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis Size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	He Said

"I overheard Draco say he's hung like a Hippogriff." Harry side-eyed Neville and wondered just when he'd been that close to Draco. 

Ron just laughed. "I suspect Snape knows more about Draco's knob than Draco does about Snape's. He probably changed his nappies when he was a wee Death Eater."

Hermione rolled her eyes then pinned Harry with a shrewd look. "What do you think, Harry?" she asked. 

"Think about what?" He took a sip of his ale, hoping to avoid the question.

"About Snape?" Ron said. "Neville says he's huge—"

"Draco said that!" Neville interjected but Ron continued.

~*~

"—I think it's nothing special. Probably explains why he's been so unpleasant for so long."

"He's been a lot nicer the last few months," Hermione said, eyes never leaving Harry. "Last time I was in his shop, he was nothing but polite."

Several heads nodded in response. 

"Well, Harry?" Neville asked. "You're the one that brings Snape into the conversation every time we go out. You must have an opinion."

Harry thought back to just that very morning. He'd said he was in a hurry to get to work but Severus had said surely Harry needed a shower first.

~*~

One thing led to another. First Harry was on his knees, sucking Severus's cock. He toyed with the foreskin, rolling it up and over the head, then pulling it back down. Severus held his head steady as he thrust into his mouth, hips snapping forward as he fucked Harry's mouth.

Then Severus returned the favour, his hair soaking wet as the water beat against the back of his head. His tongue did wonderful things while one hand fondled Harry's sac and the other moved to his hole….

Harry was twenty minutes late for work. For the third time that week.

~*~

"I think Snape…" He paused and looked at Hermione again. She gave a quick nod in response and he exhaled slowly. "I think _Severus_ would like to come with us next Friday night."

The table erupted with noise: applause, cheers, whistles and a disgusting gagging sound which he was sure was coming from Ron.

"Have anything you want to share with the group, Neville?" Harry asked, teasingly.

Neville gave him a half smile. "Not quite yet."

"Fair enough." Harry turned toward Ron. "All right?"

"Whatever makes you happy, mate." Ron grinned. "So? Hung?"

Harry burst out laughing. He'd never tell.


End file.
